


The Fiery Wing Challenge Of Death

by Kibasdaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXVWeek 3 day 4, Gen, He loves spicy food afterall, In which Prompto attempts an eating challenge, Prompto Argentum prompt, Prompto takes one for the team, They're broke okay, Tumblr: ffxvweek, and starving, and thirsty, kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibasdaydreams/pseuds/Kibasdaydreams
Summary: “'If you can eat all twenty-four of the hottest wings in Eos within the time limit then you and three other friends get your meal for free, as well as a cash prize of five hundred gil.’ 
Guys, this is the answer to all of our problems!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for FFXV week 3 day 4 on Tumblr (Prompto Argentum prompt). Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be nasty. I might review this at some point, since I finished it pretty quickly. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: http://kibasdaydreams.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!

Four men gazed longingly at the wooden cases overflowing with fresh seasonal produce, stomachs growling ferociously with hunger as they licked their dried-out lips. “Ignis,” Noctis began, his tone pleading. “Don’t we even have enough for one of those juicy, chilled watermelons?”

 

Sighing, the bespectacled man took out his wallet to recount their funds (for the fifth time since they’d entered the market), though the sheer weightlessness of it was more than enough indication: they were broke.

 

Damn the market and its delectable, mouth-watering goods!

 

“Unfortunately, it appears that we are out of money, Highness.”

 

Prompto wailed at the depressing news, “But it’s so damn hot! We’ll die of thirst before we ever reach Altissia!”

 

Gladiolus’ stomach also voiced its own opinion as his eyes feasted upon the assortment of sticky BBQ wings sizzling away on the grill at the stall next to them.

 

It was torture; food was so near yet so far.

 

“Let’s have a look at the noticeboard in the town square,” suggested Ignis as he tore his eyes away from the spice merchant’s wares. “There may be some odd jobs available.”

 

The quartet trudged away from the vibrant marketplace to the large pin-up board not too far away. If they tried hard enough, they could just about smell the food.

 

“Let’s see what we got here,” Gladiolus started as he scanned through the various advertisements. “Mucking out some chocobo sheds, cleaning public toilets-“

 

“’The Fiery Wing Challenge of Death,’” read Prompto, much to the relief of the others. “’If you can eat all twenty-four of the hottest wings in Eos within the time limit then you and three other friends get your meal for free, as well as a cash prize of five hundred gil.’ Guys, this is the answer to all of our problems!”

 

“Eating twenty-four of the hottest wings on the planet in one sitting can’t be good for you,” said Ignis. “I’d say our chances of success are minimal. His Highness can’t consume that many wings in a day, and neither could I for that matter, and Gladiolus isn’t the best with spice, especially after the chilli incident-“

 

“I thought we’d agreed to never speak of that,” the brawny man huffed as he folded his burly arms.

 

“I’ll take the challenge,” Prompto declared. “I’m the most experienced when it comes to spicy food out of all of us, and you all know my legendary record when it comes to chicken wings.”

 

“Fourty-three in under three hours,” Noctis remarked, a slight shiver running through his spine.

 

The blond nodded proudly. “I’m our best chance, guys, and this is the best shot we have at making some real money!”

 

“Very well,” sighed Ignis. “I suppose it’s better than the alternatives.”

 

* * *

 

 

‘The Smoking Chicken’ was famous world-wide for its delicious wings. Any kind of spice rub, glaze, or sauce in existence that could go on a wing was available at your discretion. You could go there for a meal everyday for the rest of your life and you would never get tired of their flavours. Prompto had secretly been excited when he found out that they’d be going to the same town the restaurant was in until his hopes of eating there were cut short upon learning of their poor financial situation (Ignis wasn’t the only one who read cooking magazines, after all). But now he had a chance to partake in a free chicken wing challenge there! Plus, he could finally prove his worth to his friends. This was something only he’d be able to do, and if he pulled it off it would mean that he was finally useful to them.

 

“Okay,” the waitress began as she brought a sheet of paper and a pen to the group’s table. “You’ll need to sign and date this before you begin the challenge.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“What is this about?” asked Ignis warily.

 

“Oh it’s nothing too important,” she explained. “It just says that he’s aware that this challenge may result in nosebleeds or fainting, that kind of thing, and that he acknowledges that the restaurant is in no way responsible for his health once he begins. You know, the usual.”

 

They weren’t sure what terrified them more: the fact that this challenge sent people to the hospital, or the gleeful expression of the waitress as she explained this.

 

“Still think this is a good idea?” Gladiolus whispered to the gunner seated next to him who was as meek as a mouse at the moment.

 

“I’ll do it,” the Prompto said resolutely as he took the pen and signed his name. “Bring it on.” It couldn’t be that bad, he reasoned. Maybe some people reacted badly in the past, but he was something of a spicy wing connoisseur. He would be fine.

 

* * *

 

 

He was not fine.

 

Prompto’s mouth was on fire, actually it felt like his entire face was on fire – even the tissue underneath his fingernails where the spices had gotten burned for crying out loud. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably, blurring his vision so that all he could make out was a vague image of the redness of the God awful sauce the wings were dripping in, much like how his nose was dripping due to the sheer heat of the spice concoction. However, he couldn’t wipe his face since no napkins were permitted, and his hands were covered in sauce which would sear his skin should it come into contact with his face.

 

Nevertheless, he pushed on and devoured his way through the wings, the cheers of his friends and the crowd of customers that had gathered around them encouraging him not to give up. The clock was ticking, but that wasn’t the main problem since Prompto knew that the best way to tackle a spice challenge was by eating as fast as possible, something that was a natural talent of his anyway. No, the main issue was the fact that the viscosity of the sauce made it difficult to swallow and was beginning to clog his oesophagus, especially as he wasn’t allowed any drinks during the meal. His last meal, at this rate. Maybe that was why it was called ‘The Fiery Wing Challenge Of Death’ – emphasis on the ‘death.’

 

“Come on, Prompto, you can do it you’ve got this!” encouraged Noctis, though Prompto could barely hear him since he was pretty sure that the sauce had filled his skull by this point and muffled his eardrums.

 

“Just one more!” Ignis pointed out as he clapped him on.

 

“You’re so close!” cheered Gladiolus as he rallied the crowd to continue their support.

 

This was the final push Prompto needed before he stuffed the tender meat into his mouth, chewing quickly and resisting the urge to vomit as he finally forced it down his raw throat. The crowd went wild and the restaurant erupted into applause while chanting his name as his friends hugged him from behind and slapped him on his back a few times. However, Prompto couldn’t care less about his few minutes of fame since his mouth was now searing in pain, no longer having the food to distract him.

 

The waitress from before approached him. “Here’s a few napkins as well as an ice-cold pitcher of milk-“

 

Prompto snatched the drink out of her hands and immediately poured it down his mouth in one go, although a good third of it ran down his face and shirt instead, much to the amusement of everyone around him.

 

“Well done, Prom,” Noctis lauded as he put an arm around his shoulders. “We couldn’t have survived any longer if it wasn’t for you.”

 

“Ditto, bud,” the blond managed to say, though his speech was somewhat slurred due to how sore his mouth was. He had finally managed to help them out of a pinch for a change. It was a nice feeling, though it was considerably dampened by his still-burning sinuses, mouth, and fingers.

 

“Now how about we go step outside so that I can chuck a blizzard spell at you?”


End file.
